A Winner Is You! Cody Jackson
by Elizabeth Burke
Summary: Cody Jackson, a teen fresh out of foster care, merely wants to move on with his life and go to university with his girlfriend. But in order to do so he'll need to enter the world's most bizarre fighting tournament A Winner is You! Problem: he's too late.


**Author's Note: Dear participants of AWIY! I had a lot of fun judging each of you throughout the tournament, and wish to give you the opportunity to do the same. Besides this will provide some extra insight on one of the characters I'll be using for the second tourney. As an aside the statistic used in this fic is real. And as with all my works, thoughts are in italics.**

**

* * *

**Cody Jackson was crashing through woods at a moderate pace. He wasn't sure why the taxi insisting on only going as far as the woods, but he didn't bother to dwell on it. All that mattered was why he was here. He checked his pockets. The right side containing his favorite blade, and the other a picture of Melissa. She thought this was crazy.

''Jackson you can't!'' Melissa shrieked when he showed her the ad.

''Look Mel. It's perfectly legit, and I was in plenty of fights before you knew me. I can handle myself.''

Jackson sighed and paced. ''I thought you wanted us to go to school together next semester.''

''But we won't get that chance if you're killed first.'' She was on verge of tears at this point. ''Isn't there some other way to get the money?''

''Loans don't come easy to an ex-con,'' Mel shot him a disgusted look, ''doing that won't change what I am.''

''That's not _what you are_'' she stressed her point of contention. ''You're sweet, supportive, and patient.''

He cut her off narrowing his eyes, ''To a bank or scholarship office I am soon to be homeless orphan capable of battery with approximately a 60 percent chance of being sent back to jail. Whether you like or not if I want into college I need to pay my own way, and unless you'd prefer me to be the school drug dealer, I see no other option.''

''That wasn't funny.''

''Good. I wasn't trying to be.''

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and went back to focusing on the task at hand. It was only now that he realized how many downed trees and snapped branches he made his way over. Walking without a path both figuratively and literally was second nature, though part of the latter to be attributed to his time on the island, or at least he hoped. _Must have been a storm._ Or at least that's what he convinced himself until he came upon the massive parking lot to reveal his destination El Centro Del Mundo to be in complete shambles.

It looked to be in the process of being demolished rather than celebrating its grand opening. Pieces of outer wall, drywall, and beam, lay strewn about the gardens. The flora themselves trampled and the fountains bent as if they were candles melting. Though he was unaware of what the mall had looked like in top form, he was assured this wasn't it. What remained of the building looked like God himself had taken a large bite of a crumbling cookie. As Jackson drew nearer he saw men in brightly colored costumes, strange dog like creatures, and even machines going at it.

Too worried about his dreams slipping away to question any of it he marched forward collided with a girl. ''I am sorry,'' he replied almost automatically. Then realizing he had knocked her down continued, ''here let me help you.''

''I don't need your help, you LBR,'' the girl snapped.

Jackson arched an eyebrow in question.

''Loser Beyond Repair,'' she explained.

_I don't have time for this._ He clenched his teeth. ''It's Jackson.''

''Massie Block,'' she replied.

Once the girl righted herself Jackson stepped to his left. Hoping to push past her and address whomever was supposedly ''running'' this chaos.

''No use in going that way,'' Massie said inspecting a nail. ''Tournament's been canceled.''

Jackson stiffened and faced her. _It can't be. _''But all these fights are going on.''

''Personal grudges I guess. I certainly don't care...'' Jackson could sense a long winded explanation or whining or both.

''Never mind. Who's running this thing?''

That ugly brown guy up there, I think. You know he really...'' Jackson nodded his thanks and left her to prattle on about the wardrobe of the tournament leader as he sprinted towards the mall.

Crossing the massive parking lot took longer than anticipated. Dodging, ducking, and otherwise skirting around various contestants didn't help either. By the time he arrived at the confectionery officiate, Jackson was sweating and panting too hard to speak.

''What do you want?'' Death By Chocolate asked annoyed.

A quick flash of defiance flashed over Jackson before he stifled it and replied. ''Sir, is it true the tournament has been canceled?''

Death By Chocolate scowled. ''Of course it is. The empty lot out there should have made that quite clear. Now then, get out of my sight.''

Jackson's heart sank. No tournament. No prize money. No ultimate wish. It was like his mother's parole hearings, another hope washed down the drain. He bowed slightly, a technique he picked from observing and being forced to deal with the people of social services.

''We'll have to pay for this overpriced--I mean beautiful mall somehow. Now won't we?''

That was all Jackson needed to hear. Stepping back he smiled slightly, ''Beautiful's not exactly the word I would use.'' Before DbC could see the wreckage of the mall, Cody Jackson was gone. He'd be back for the second time around. He'd win. He just had to.


End file.
